


Hot Blooded

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Community: slashthedrabble, Drama, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee revels in his passionate nature, but Ryo isn’t as hot blooded as his partner.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 3





	Hot Blooded

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 574: Top 10 Foreigner Songs at slashthedrabble, using ‘Hot Blooded’.
> 
> Setting: After Vol. 7.

Dee had no idea who his parents had been, but he must have inherited his hot-blooded, passionate nature from them along with his olive-tinged skin and black hair. Mexican, Spanish, Italian, Puerto Rican, he had no clue, but at least one of his parents must’ve been from somewhere like that, or had ancestors who were. It made sense.

Not that he dwelled on his heritage or anything; his birth parents had dumped him like so much trash, he owed them nothing, and couldn’t care less what had become of them. Why should he? They hadn’t cared about him. Who he was today was entirely down to his own efforts, and to the honesty and integrity drilled into him by Jess and Mother. They’d raised him right, and it showed in everything he did.

Okay, sure, his hot temper landed him in trouble from time to time, something he could well do without, and he was hardly a saint, but he had a strong sense of honour, defended those who needed defending, and helped those less fortunate than himself. Mother would have something to say about it if he didn’t!

On the whole though, Dee preferred the other side of his passionate nature. He couldn’t claim to be more a lover than a fighter, he considered himself equally adept at both, but he definitely got more enjoyment from the loving! Who wouldn’t? Oh, the nights when the fires of passion roared through his blood, sending him soaring to the giddiest heights! There’d been men as well as women, and he looked back on his past relationships with fondness; he’d learned a lot from his previous lovers, honing his skills, but they’d all just been stops along the road to his one true love, Ryo Maclean.

The only downside was that Ryo, lacking Dee’s hot Latin blood, had a considerably lower sex drive. That wasn’t to say he lacked passion, because when he was in the mood he was every bit as passionate as Dee could wish for, but getting him into the right mood was a bit hit and miss.

Dee had tried every method he could think of. Pounces were rebuffed as often as not, attempts at slow seduction often went right over Ryo’s head, and asking outright, which wasn’t exactly romantic or spontaneous, gave his lover ample time to come up with excuses for why tonight wouldn’t work for him. As for sensuous massage, the last time Dee had tried that it had relaxed Ryo so much he’d fallen asleep.

The key turned out to be alcohol. Not too much, just enough to relax Ryo so that he forgot all about inhibitions and embarrassment. A couple of drinks, and Ryo’s more daring side emerged; it was quite a revelation! Ryo’s passionate, uninhibited side might be buried deeper than Dee would have liked, but when it was let loose Dee was in heaven!

Maybe someday Ryo wouldn’t need the alcohol to help him let go, but until then…

The End


End file.
